Classical encryption generally involves scrambling clear text or other non-encrypted information according to a data scrambling algorithm in which the data scrambling algorithm's output data is modified or controlled by an encryption key. The encrypted output data is then stored in a physical storage medium such as a hard drive or other encrypted media, or transmitted to a receiver over a transmission media as a scrambled version of the clear text. The encryption algorithm may be as simple as an “exclusive or” function of the clear text and the encryption key, or a complex function such as Advanced Encryption Standard (AES) or Rivest Shamir Adleman (RSA) as is well known in the art. Decryption generally involves descrambling the encrypted data from the physical storage medium such as a hard drive or from the received transmission media into the original information by using a decryption algorithm which is controlled or modified by a decryption key. The decryption algorithm may be as simple as an “exclusive or” function of the encrypted data and the encryption key or a complex function such as AES or RSA. The encryption and decryption keys may be the same, e.g., symmetric keys, or different, e.g., asymmetric keys such as public-private pair keys. Generally these encryption and decryption keys are difficult to crack, so they are used over and over again. However, if these keys are hacked, cracked, or otherwise become known, then all subsequent (and even prior recorded encrypted messages) may become known or knowable.